Victor Rivera
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania San Lorenzo, Puerto Rico | trainer = | debut = 1964 | retired = 1989 }} Victor Rivera (May 25, 1944) is a retired Puerto Rican Professional wrestler. Between 1967 and 1981, he held the NWA Americas Tag Team Championship 11 times, the NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship five times, the WWWF International Tag Team Championship, the WWWF World Tag Team Championship, and numerous other titles. Professional wrestling career In the late 1960s, Rivera wrestling in Los Angeles' Worldwide Wrestling Associates (which later became NWA Hollywood Wrestling in 1968), where he won the WWA World Tag Team Championship with Pedro Morales. In December 1969, Rivera teamed with Tony Marino at Madison Square Garden to win the WWWF International Tag Team Championship in 2 straight falls from Professor Toru Tanaka and Mitsu Arakawa. Rivera and Marino defended the belts successfully against teams like Killer Kowalski & Waldo Von Erich, as well as Kowalski & Krippler Karl Kovacs. They lost the championship against another undefeated team, The Mongols (Bepo and Geto Mongol) on June 15, 1970, 2 falls to 1 at Madison Square Garden. On May 13, 1975, Rivera and Dominic DeNucci won the WWWF World Tag Team Championship from The Valiant Brothers. That same year, he also teamed with a rookie Dino Bravo to challenge The Mongols (Geto & Bolo Mongol) for the IWA World Tag Team Championship. After leaving the WWWF, he feuded with Pedro Morales in Hawaii and California. In 1978 Rivera returned to the WWWF as a heel under manager "Classy" Freddie Blassie and challenged Bob Backlund for the WWWF title in several cities, including at the Philadelphia Spectrum. Rivera left the WWWF again in 1979, never to return, although as time has gone on he's been confused with Mac Rivera, aka Jose Luis Rivera, who wrestled in the WWF from 1982 - 1987. In 1980, Rivera was once again wrestling in Los Angeles. In the National Wrestling Alliance, he won the NWA World Tag Team Championship with Enforcer Luciano. Johnny Rivera, who wrestled in the WWWF from 1975 - 1977 and again as Invader III from 1983 - 1984. In wrestling *'Managers' :*"Classy" Freddie Blassie Championships and accomplishments *'All-California Championship Wrestling' :*ACCW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'California Pro Wrestling' :*CPW (California Pro Wrestling) Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*CPW Brass Knuckles Championship (2 times) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles version) (1 time) - with Enforcer Lusciano :*NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (5 times) :*NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (11 times) with Raul Reyes (1), Raul Mata (1), Porkchop Cash (1), Dino Bravo (1), Dominic DeNucci (1), Cien Caras (1), Chavo Guerrero (1), Terry Sawyer (1), Texas Red (1), Allen Coage (2), Salvatore Bellomo (1), Enforcer Luciano *'Western States Alliance :*WSA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WSA Beat The Champ Championship (1 time) :*WSA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with John Tolos *'Worldwide Wrestling Associates :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Pedro Morales *'World Wide Wrestling Federation''' :*WWF International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tony Marino :*WWWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dominic DeNucci External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:1944 births Category:1964 debuts Category:1989 retirements Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Houston Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Association alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:National Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Studio Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Worldwide Wrestling Associates alumni